


death

by calaofnoldor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fíli Deserved Better, Fíli Feels, Fíli Needs a Hug, M/M, Movie Spoilers, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaofnoldor/pseuds/calaofnoldor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a feeble attempt to rectify fili's movie death scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	death

Move. Faster. FASTER. Everything’s a blur. Your legs are about to give way but you won’t let them. There’s only one thing on your mind. You have to find them. You have to save them. Save _him_.

Stop. Footsteps. Creeping up towards a stone wall of the watchtower, you heave your back against it before turning your head to take a quick glance around the edge. Thank the Valar. Thorin Oakenshield is still alive. You rest your head on the wall and let out a long, overdue breath of frozen air. Your heart is pounding into your throat and your head will soon implode under the speed that it’s running.

“This one dies first.” Black Speech. You’re too late.

The blood in your veins stops coursing. There is nothing but a crippling fear. Yet somehow you manage to twist your body around to see the scene behind you play out. The scene that even your worst nightmares could not conjure. Your eyes widen in horror as you register the sight of your lion hanging helplessly in the grasp of one mutilated pale orc. It cannot be. Your mind is deceiving you.

“Then the brother.” You freeze. Everything disappears. All you can see is Fili’s horrified expression, mirroring your own aghast features.

“Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last.” Finally, the wheels of your brain begin to turn again. Blinking as you fight to escape your trance, you realize you have to do something. It’s now or never.

“Go!” Fili yells, and as if on cue, you feel yourself jolting away from the wall, spinning as you are propelled forward by an invisible force, one hand reaching instinctively behind your back as you steady the bow in your other. There’s no time to aim; the revolting creature has his blade of an arm raised above Fili’s tortured form.

“NOOO!” you hear yourself scream, as you let the arrow fly.

A sudden jerk of your shoulder alerts you of a reciprocating arrow that has embedded itself above your bow-wielding arm. In your rash actions, you had not heard the calls of “shoot [her/him]!” in the dark tongue. Your weapon falls to the ground.

“Y/N!” several voices cry out, but Fili’s is the only one you hear. You lift your head back up just in time to witness the Defiler, as his blade begins to pierce through Fili’s back, release a startled howl of pain, brought on by the arrow you had managed to lodge into the thick skin near his throat, causing the orc’s hands to slip.

In his diverted anger and surprise, Azog drops Fili over the ledge, just as you feel another arrow enter your lower abdomen, and at last your legs buckle beneath you. Falling to your knees, you hazily gaze down at the arrows protruding from your body before collapsing on your side.

Almost simultaneously, you hear Fili’s body crash to the ground with a sickening crack, rendering his legs useless. The roar of agony that issues from his mouth is more than you can take, and you feel the tears start falling, grateful that you cannot see him from your current position.

Landing on his forearms, the broken prince crawls resolutely towards you, grunting with every effort as his legs drag laboriously behind him. But he is beyond determined to get to you, harbouring such stubbornness that only a dwarf could procure.

“Fee?” you whisper weakly, when his face finally reaches yours. There are tears streaming down his beautiful visage as well. He reaches out a hand to graze your cheek and you automatically raise your hand to find his, ignoring the sharp pain that shoots up your arm as you do so.

“Y/N,” he breathes, as you stare into those incredible blue orbs, now void of their usual charm and playful glisten. “I’m here. It’s alright. You’ll be okay. I’m here.”

You shake your head sadly, “I failed you. I’m so sorry. I failed.”

“No. No, no. You saved me,” he croaks out, “With that foolish stunt you pulled, you saved me.” Fili makes a brave attempt at a smile, but you can’t find the strength to do the same.

“I tried, Fee, but I couldn’t. And now the line of Durin… I’m sorry.” Your mouth is completely dry and it hurts to speak.

“Shhh, don’t say that.” A flash of anger crosses his magnificent features before it’s replaced once again by distraught anguish. “You did everything. You are everything,” he manages between gasps.

It’s your turn to force a wretched smile to your lips. You let a moment of silence pass, your eyes forever locked to his, before saying, “You’ll never be king.”

“I don’t…” Fili begins with a cough, “want to be king. I just want to be with you.”

You smile sadly at his earnest words and give the faintest of nods to his look of longing. And as your eyelids droop ever more, you feel the ground beneath you begin to fade away.

“I love you,” you mouth, before the darkness takes you both.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble to amend my own heart. sorry for the cheese fest at the end!


End file.
